How I Met my Future
Plot Jack was playing with the Supertrix. Jack: I think maybe I can get some new aliens if I enter in a code. (Turns dial; Left, Right, Left, Left, Right, Right and Supertrix glows purple) Woah. (Turns dial, but nothing comes up) Huh. (Slaps Supertrix) Jack glew purple, then he teleported! ''Theme Song! '' Jack teleports to a city and sees a bearded man flying and shooting fire balls! Jack: Whoa! Hey you! Beard guy! What's your name? Beared Man: Oh, my name is Jack X, Superhero of the Galaxy. Jack: No way! I'm your past! Jack 10! Jack X: Really? Let me see the Supertrix then. Jack held out the Supertrix, which was blue again. Jack X: Turn into an alien. Jack dialed up Swampfire and transformed. Big Chill: Big Chill! Aw man. Jack X: Okay I beleive you. Can you help me get these robbers? Big Chill: Sure! I love a good chase. (Flies over to the alien robbers) Big Chill: Freeze! Hehehe. (Breaths ice and freezes the Alien robbers) There we go. Jack X runs over in a blur and get's the Alien Prisoners in his hands, then runs over to a jail and put's them inside. Jack X: Good job. Big Chill: Thanks. Why's your Supertrix golden? How can you use all of those powers without changing? Jack X: Okay I'll tell you. I hacked the Supertrix when I was trying to unlock aliens. Big Chill: I was too, but I teleported here. Jack X: Then, I got all of the alien's powers in my Human form. Big Chill: Cool! Jack X: No, not cool. A siren went off. Big Chill: Let's go! Jack X smiled then flew off. Big Chill flew after Jack X. At the siren... Jack X: The robbers? Eh. Big Chill timed out. Jack: DANG IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jack X: Don't worry. (Freezes the alien robbers) Ha. The Alien Robbers shook, then duplicated! Jack X: What the? The Alien robbers tackled Jack X! Jack: Aw man! (Shifts to Fire Born form then shoots fire at them, and they burn to a crisp) Ha ha! A little ash of the alien turned into ten of them! Jack X: Burn! (Shoots a jet of fire at the aliens) Run! Jack X picked up Jack and they sped out. At Jack X's base... Jack X: Okay, let's make a plan. Jack: Okay, maybe I can eat here, and you fight. Jack X: I'm serious. Jack: Sorry. (The Alien Robbers jump at them and duplicated into fifty!) Jack slapped the Supertrix and transformed into Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey: Spidermonkey! (Captures the aliens in a web) He haw! Jack X shot fire balls at the aliens, and they burn up, but they duplicate again. Spidermonkey: They're too strong! Jack X: Yeah they are! (Freezes them, but they break out) Spidermonkey swung on a ledge, then tackled the alien robbers. Jack X: I have an idea! (Duplicates into one-hundred) ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Spidermonkey timed out. Jack: Dangit! (Switches to Shark form) ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jack tore the aliens apart with his jaws. Then he slapped the Supertrix. ChamAlien: ChamAlien! (Turns invisible then tears apart the aliens) Hehehe! Jack X: Watch out! ChamAlien: What? (Get's smacked by a hammer in the head.) The screen goes black. Voice: Are they still alive? Other Voice: Yeah. Voice: Good. Good. Other Voice: Let's make them dead. Voice: (Evil Laugh) Jack X and Jack awoken, but they were plasma cuffed to the wall. Jack X: Who are you? Voice: No one. You'll worry about me later. (Fades away) The Other Voice laughs, then fades away also. Jack: I can't reach the Supertrix! Jack X: You don't need to. Supertrix; Swampfire. Jack transformed into Swampfire! Swampfire: Cool! (Melt's Plasma Cuffs) You alright? Jack X: Leave me here. I'll handle the- (Get's electricuted) Swampfire: No! NO! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Swampfire bowed his head for a minute, then he ran, jumped, and then teleported back to the present. Swampfire: Well, I now know that I'm going to die in about twenty years. Aw well. Everyone knows, that the future can change. THE END! Alien's Used Big Chill (Accidental Transformation; Selected alien was Swampfire) Fire Born Form Spidermonkey Shark Form ChamAlien Swampfire Category:Episodes Category:Jack 10 Category:Dan Tennyson